Sleepless Malice
by Hell's Ice Heaven's Fire
Summary: One-shot. What happens in dreams can be warnings for what will happen in reality. Hints of RinXSess if you squint.


Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken do not belong to me. This plot is mine.

Sleepless Malice

* * *

Rin's eyes opened slowly. She looked about, confused as to were she was. She tried to move and found that she couldn't. Her eyes widened as she found that there were vines wrapped around her, trapping her to a wooden stake. She struggled some, then stopped to observe her surroundings. Everything was desolate, no trees, no flowers, no grass, just nothing. She heard an animal's breathing and stiffened in fear. She turned her head to look behind her, not that she could see much. She faced forward and screamed.

In front of her was the most hideous sight she had ever laid eyes on. A boar's face, with two fangs that dripped blood, its eyes were green and it had horns coming from the sides of it's face. It opened its mouth, getting ready to eat her.

Rin jolted awake, panting lightly. She tried to calm down and after three minutes she managed it. She looked around, Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken weren't anywhere in sight. She looked up at the sky; it was a starless night with a full moon. She looked back at her surroundings.

She was in a circular field in the middle of a forest. The wind blew, making the tops of the trees sway. It was funny, in a way she supposed, she never felt fear when she was awake, only when she was asleep. Was that why Lord Sesshoumaru never slept? Because he didn't want to feel fear? Rin sighed and shock her head.

"No, that's not true. Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't suffer from fear for he is a powerful demon. He's not afraid of anything." She said to herself. Now that she thought about it, where **was **Lord Sesshoumaru? Something in the forest moved and a twig snapped, loud in the surrounding silence. Rin stood up facing the sound; Lord Sesshoumaru didn't make sound when approaching, even she knew that. She peered into the thick forest, trying to locate what had caused the disturbance.

A boar with fangs and two horns met her sight. She gasped, taking a step back. The boar looked exactly like the one in her dream; the only difference was the one staring at her was standing on two feet. It was obviously a demon.

The boar moved towards her slowly, and she drew herself to her full height, defiance in her eyes and posture. This thing didn't scare her.

For a few minutes she just stared at it as it moved slowly towards her, she took an unconscious step back and broke a twig on the ground behind her. The boar took the sound as a signal and was suddenly racing towards her. She was suddenly struck with a thought on how stupid she was. Here she was, defenseless, and she had inadvertently challenged a boar demon. 'How stupid can I be!' She thought to herself franticly.

The boar demon slashed at her, sharp claws tearing at her kimono and her flesh. She fell to the ground, blood coming from a wounded shoulder. The boar demon raised its arm, probably intending to rip her body to pieces. She closed her eyes and waited for the finishing blow. It never came.

A scream tore through the air, causing her to open her eyes and look up. Lord Sesshoumaru stood behind a now headless boar, the head in his hand. He kicked the body away from himself and Rin before tossing the head away.

"Rin. Are you alright?" He asked, his voice cold and indifferent. Rin stood up, holding her shoulder.

"It got my shoulder, milord. I'm sorry, but I had no weapon to defend myself. I'm sorry that I'm so defenseless." Rin said sadly. Her lord looked down at her, mainly her wound. He kneeled before her gracefully, removing her hand from her wound to look at it. His hand pushed away the kimono until her whole wound was bare to him. Rin stood very still, somewhat in shock at the attention her lord was giving her. Jaken, who was behind them, had his mouth open.

Lord Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her and started to lick her wound. Jaken looked about ready to faint. Rin watched in awe as her wound healed with each lick her lord bestowed upon her shoulder. She didn't know Lord Sesshoumaru could heal wounds in such a manner. Within minutes it was healed. Her lord fixed her kimono, to the best of his ability, it was still ripped up, and stood up with her cradled close to his chest. She snuggled up to him and started to fall asleep.

"Rest. I'll protect you. We'll get you a new kimono later." She heard his whisper before falling into slumber. In the light of the full moon, he kissed her cheek before walking on.

* * *

A/N: I'm deleting the Jaken piece...it doesn't really have any purpose.


End file.
